


Weird Superpowers

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Superpowers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Weird Superpowers

Weird Superpowers

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT _ **

They were usually something pretty interesting. Ryan had read a lot of comics in his younger days, seeing stuff like super-strength, telekinesis, invisibility…You know. Useful stuff.

But no. When Ryan, for some weird reason, was given an actual super power in this boring world where everyone else was normal, it was a fucking stupid one.

He could…make ghosts.

It was a weird fucking power. He could make a being that was kind of see-through that could say whatever he wanted them to or, if he concentrated really hard, he could make it so they could carry things.

The people at work seemed really interested in it and that made him feel a little better about it. The animators asked if he could make real versions of the RWBY characters, make them move a certain way or dress them differently.

Burnie liked to have him put apparitions in the background of the podcast set while they were rolling, a ghosts-Gus mocking the real thing while he was talking.

Michael and Ray liked to have Ryan helped them with pranks. Heads in the toilet, faces appearing in computer monitors or behind them in their reflection. Stuff like that.

Gavin didn’t seem interested in more than a casual ‘oh, that’s cool’, like showing him a new pair of shoes and that seemed to be what bothered Ryan in this whole thing. The one person he wished was impressed with this power, just wasn’t interested in it.

-

“You want your dick inside of him,” Ray said casually before he took a bite of his sandwich. Ryan just about choked on his can of coke. Nearly all the Achievement Hunters were in the Bungalo, having lunch at the same time except for Gavin who was in a meeting with Matt and Geoff. The younger man was being asked to do some Phantom work on a movie set in L.A. so they were trying to work out a schedule for him so it didn’t impact too terribly on their schedules.

“And possibly his dick inside of you,” Michael theorised quite seriously, pointing the straw in his juice box at the older man.

“I don’t-“ Ryan coughed out, just to have Jack cut in.

“Dude, you want him more than Ray wants Joel,” he added in a tone that said ‘cut the bullshit’ while Ray shrugged.

“He’s not wrong,” he replied, funnily enough, just as Joel walked into the room and retrieved something from the fridge, just to realise that everyone was staring at him.

“What?” he asked, standing on the spot.

“Ray wants your dick and Ryan wants Gavin’s,” Michael said non-chalantly while Ray kicked him under the table.

“Not sure about Ray but you’re right about Ryan. Just ask the kid out, already,” Joel said as he left the room, Ray’s eyes on him until he disappeared from view.

“It’s exactly that, though. He’s just a kid. He’s gonna want someone his own age,” Ryan mumbled, poking at his sandwich.

“Bullshit. He’s constantly one pick-up line away from dragging you into a closet and making the rest of the building feel awkward,” Ray said.

“Even if he was, I’m not that kind of guy. I can’t just go up to someone and say ‘hey, want to go and kiss or something?’” Ryan replied and the guys all had this look of ‘what the fuck’ on their faces.

“Yeah, from that, we can tell. What if…you used your power,” Michael suggested.

“How do you mean?” the older man asked, actually interested. If it meant his problem was no more and he didn’t actually have to ask Gavin out on his own, then he was all in.

“Make a ghost thing that looks like you, have it go up to him and ask him out on your behalf. So you’re asking him out but _you’re_ not asking him out, because you’re a pussy,” Michael explained, taking a victory sip of his juice box.

“Oh…Why didn’t I think of that?” Ryan asked mostly rhetorically but the other men were, of course, going to answer anyway.

“Because you’re too paralysed by fear of rejection to do anything other than fantasize about holding hands with him?” Jack suggested with a wry smile on his face.

“That’s the last time I confide anything in you,” Ryan snapped at the bearded man, hiding his face behind his can while the two lads giggled amongst themselves.

“So, is this plan a go?” Michael asked and Ryan just nodded hesitantly, a frown on his face.

“What do I say, though?” he asked, the other men looked at each other.

“You want his dick?” Michael suggested. “I didn’t really think that far,” he added on, taking another bite of his lunch.

“You’re head over heels for him?” Jack joined in with a small shrug, the clichéd phrase not really appealing to Ryan as something he’d want to say to Gavin.

“That you think about him all the time. That the world gets a little brighter whenever he walks into a room, even more when he smiles. And you just want a chance at something with him because even just a moment where you can call him yours would mean the world to you,” Ray said almost to himself right before he took a bite of his sandwich while he stared at the table. A moment passed by of complete silence so Ray looked up and saw that the other three men were just staring at him.

“What?”

“You really want Joel, don’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

The plan was going sort of well. Ryan had managed to create an apparition that looked exactly like him, even added some colour to it rather than a sickly grey that it usually was. Ray had helped him write out a script for him to teach the ghost to say once it saw Gavin. Thankfully it wasn’t exactly like him or else it would just stare at Gavin, attempt to stutter out the first sentence and then vanish in a puff of smoke.

“You ready? Gavin’s in the break room right now and Michael’s got a camera set up to stream to us so we can make sure Ghost-Ryan is actually doing his job,” Ray said, handing the finished script to Ryan while the Mad King just nodded, taking the script with shaking hands.

He read it over, transferring the speech to Ghost-Ryan’s consciousness, then, with a deep breath, he sent it out to the break room. Thankfully it moved of its own accord once Ryan gave it an objective so he didn’t have to deal with the panic at doing all this on his own.

“He’s entered the break room. ‘Mission: Get That Dick’ is a go,” Michael called them over the walkie talkie from his spot in the rafters. He wanted to be up there because he’s an idiot so he asked for some help from the RWBY guys so Miles and Kerry were up there with him, watching from the ceiling.

“This is gonna fail so bad,” Ryan whimpered from his couch, covering his face with his hands.

“Shut up, its starting,” Ray shushed him, watching the screen intently.

 _“Holy shit! Oh. It’s a ghost Ryan,”_ Gavin said with a smile in his voice and Ryan couldn’t keep his eyes covered anymore so he rushed over and sat right beside Ray, watching the footage as well.

“ _Hello Gavin. I’m here because Ryan, the real Ryan, is too afraid to do this himself,”_ the apparition began and the smile dropped from Gavin’s face and formed into a look of confusion. “ _Since he first saw you, he was entranced. He couldn’t stop thinking about how you smiled, how your eyes actually sparkle when you’re excited. How you look at him with that grin whenever you do something exciting, like you’re trying to include him in your moment, not anyone else in the room,”_ he continued, and Ryan, the real Ryan, was just about having a heart attack. It sounded so stupid now that it was being said to Gavin.

“ _He sent me, a ghost version of him, to do what he can’t, which is to ask if you could consider, even for just a moment, being with him,”_ Ghost Ryan concluded, then, as his job was complete, he vanished from sight, leaving Gavin alone in the break room. The Brit said nothing, just stared at the space where Ghost Ryan once stood with a fork in his hand.

“He’s not interested. Oh shit, I’ve ruined everything,” Ryan panicked, a look of mortification on his face. He was completely still for a moment before he sprinted out of the room, nearly knocking over his work-table and tripping over as he left the room, going the complete opposite direction of the Bungalo.

A few minutes later, the same messy haired, British idiot appeared in the doorway of the Achievement Hunter office, looking around.

“Have you seen Ryan? Michael said he was in here with you,” Gavin asked with a seriously expression.

“He ran out of here like a man on fire. That way,” Ray pointed in the basic direction where Ryan ran off to.

“Thanks Ray,” Gavin said, leaving the room to find Ryan. He spent the next 30 minutes searching the building, asking around the office. Miles, while getting Kerry down from the ceiling, said he saw him run past Matt’s office, then Matt said he went towards the animation studio. Monty said he saw he go for the parking lot.

The Brit jogged outside, looking around for some sign of him, spotting an arm sticking out from around the corner. Ryan seemed to be sitting on the ground beside his car, fiddling with his phone, it seemed he was about to send a text to someone but was hovering his thumb over the send button, not quite pressing it yet.

Then he cursed to himself, hitting his head back against the concrete wall. Hard enough to make Gavin wince in sympathy.

“I’m so stupid,” he muttered, just loud enough for him to hear, definitely not on purpose.

“No you’re not,” Gavin replied and Ryan sat up with a start, peeking around the corner with wide, horrified eyes.

“You-…Gavin, I didn’t-“ Ryan stammered, the words shifting into gibberish as Gavin got closer and closer to him.

“Yes, you did mean it,” Gavin cut him off, dropping down on one knee beside Ryan, reaching out for him. Ryan closed his eyes, waiting for something like a slap or a punch or just shouting in general. Instead there was something soft touching his lips. Once he opened his eyes, Gavin had already pulled away with a smile on his face.

“Pick me up at seven, yeah? And make sure it’s you and not a ghost,” Gavin added, standing up and leaving Ryan in the parking lot to try to remember how to think. And breathe.

His superpower was awesome.


End file.
